


Gunpoint

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, Gun Violence, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Day 5 of Whumptober: Gunpoint. It was only five minutes. How could this have gone so wrong?





	Gunpoint

Deceit blinked, forcing his vision to stay clear. He was not crying. Tears weren't trailing down his cheeks and dripping from his chin, it was just the rain. "I said five minutes," he breathed, staring at his best friend. "How did you manage this in five minutes?"

He got no response, not that he was expecting one. Deceit's hands shook as he took the safety off the gun he had. "Don't come any closer, I mean it!" he exclaimed, voice cracking. "I won't hesitate, I have people who need me still!"

A growl.

Deceit swallowed. "I'm so sorry," he breathed. "Virgil, I'm so sorry."

The hollow shell of Virgil's body stood in front of him, eyes glazed over as the zombie inside observed Deceit without any sort of recognition in its eyes. As the body lurched forward, Deceit pulled the trigger.

It was a perfect shot, right through the forehead, and the body collapsed in a heap as the brains inside it were destroyed. Deceit whimpered and shook, but he walked past the body, turning the safety of the gun back on. Patton, Logan, and Roman still needed him. Virgil was dead. Remus was out there, somewhere, a zombie like most of the rest of the world. Deceit was determined to not become one of them. Not until the few that remained who he cared for were safe. Then he could join the realm of the dead. He winced as a spasm went up his right arm. That zombie bite was nasty, and he knew he didn't have long. But the others still had a chance, and he would do everything in his power to make sure they were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
